A transmission assembly may include one or more motors, planetary gear arrangements, clutch assemblies, and the like that are assembled within a transmission housing. The motors may further include a rotor and a stator. These transmission assemblies are typically assembled piecemeal. This means that the rotors and stators of the motors, the planetary gear arrangements, the clutch assemblies, and all of the other components of the transmission assembly are individually inserted into the transmission housing. The fully assembled transmission assembly is then tested to ensure that the transmission assembly, including each of the motors, operates properly.